An Enchanted Connection
by AliceAndMadHatter
Summary: Her telekinesis always startled her in her dreams or when she wasn't sleeping. Four people whom she recognised but always forgot their faces. Two pairs of green eyes and 2 other pairs of light and dark blue. She sees their faces everyday; movies, fan-art, stories and never recognised them. But the mystery of her abilities and the faces will remain a mystery, until now...
1. Prologue

**_This is also available on Wattpad, also under the name as AliceAndMadHatter. _**

**_ I've put a lot of work into this, ever since the idea for Rise of the Guardians was introduced I came up with this story idea so much I never paid attention in school. And because I put a lot of time into this please don't hate! I'm only a child! I'm only 13! Ok rant over._**

_**The Big Four come in Part 2, sorry you have to wait for them. Quotes** **you will see in Part 2 will be at the top of the chapters, and I won't tell you who says them until Part 2. Please vote and comment. **__  
_

_**An Enchanted Connection - Prologue**_

_ 'Jack, I would have loved to see you pull that lever with your hair'_

"Ok, let's just get this over with."

One of the last things Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III said before he died. Ever since Hiccup met Jack Frost, a winter spirit, Rapunzel, a long haired princess and Merida, a Scottish Highland princess he became a sassy teen at the age of 316. Well not for long.

Pitch Black towered over the 4 teenagers, smirking down at them. The blonde looked up at him in so much fear he could roll around in it. The redhead princess glared at him with hate burning in her eyes that, if he was a wimp, he would run away screaming for the hills. The viking has his eyes squeezed shut and he sucked his breath in, ready for what was to come of him. The first and eldest spirit was also glaring at him, his look promising him that it was not the end of them. The Guardians were fighting against the nightmares, trying to get to the teens.

Many thoughts swirled around in Rapunzel's head as she looked up at the Nightmare King, who watched the four weak spirits in front of them. The blonde princess was thinking of all her new and old friends at the moment; Tooth, North, Bunny, Sandy, Maximus, Eugene, Pascal, Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, heck, even Mother Gothel. But the 3 people she will miss the most of all was her 3 best friends; Hiccup, Merida and Jack. They sticked with her through thick and thin, making her laugh, cry, giggle and smile. She didn't want to leave them. Any of them. The thought made her want to burst out crying.

Merida glared up at the dark spirit, thinking of many ways to make him surfer for everything he did to them and the children. She didn't care if she died, she just wanted someone, anyone, to cause him so much pain possible that HE begged for forgiveness for everything he did. Merida wished her mother was still here, she would know what to do. Oh God she missed all of them; The triplets, her parents, the clans, Angus, the witch. She wanted to cry as well as scream at Pitch, but she remembered what her mother always said; Princesses don't cry.

Hiccup didn't look at Pitch, he didn't look at anyone as he looked through all of his memories. The first one was of shooting down his dragon Toothless. Oh he wished he didn't, but he also he wished he did or he wouldn't have met him. The next was of training Toothless, then one of saving Berk, his homeland. That's how he came a autumn spirit. He wondered where Toothless was now, probably hiding somewhere near Tooth's palace where he left him. If only Toothless was here...

Jack glared at the Boogeyman, promising him through that glare that this wasn't the end of them, not by a long shot. Jack had been alive for 318 years, dying at the age of 18 trying to save his little sister from falling into the frozen lake of Burgess, which thinking about it now he would have done it over and over again just to save her. If it wasn't for the Guardians, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida he wouldn't have thought she existed. Wouldn't have thought he had a past and a family. After this was all over he wanted to find out what happened to his sister, did she grow up and get married, have children, watch her grandchildren play near the lake? Oh he hoped so, maybe he would meet her when he died? Would she remember who he was? He wished she did. So she could meet Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup and they could exchange stories about their lives. The thought made him smile a little.

Pitch smirked and saw the 4 Guardians try and fight against the nightmares, getting closer to the four. Just a little more...

Bunny kicked and punched the nightmares running towards him and the other Guardians. He glanced at North, who was cutting the nightmares apart to Tooth, who zipped through the nightmares coming towards them. He looked towards Sandy who was whipping the black horses and throwing them around, Sandy turned his head and smiled at Bunny. He gave him a nod and started throwing his boomerang towards the nightmares. They had to get to the four. And fast.

Tooth zoomed towards the nightmare horses, flying through them and making them turn into sand. She stopped and saw some nightmares charging at North from behind. With her game-face on she zipped towards the horses and her wings chopped up the nightmares into little pieces. She glanced at the weak teens who was looking up at Pitch in fear and hate. Tooth knew they wouldn't give up in front of Pitch, they needed to protect the children. Or maybe, giving themselves up made then protect the children. She hoped not.

North let out a battle cry and sliced through the nightmares, trying to get to the 4 children he thought as sons and daughters. He heard Rapunzel tell Merida that she thought of him as the father she never had, and Merida agreed. Hiccup said the same thing to Jack, but he didn't agree, actually he didn't say anything, he didn't have to because North thought of him as a son anyway. And you never give up on family. Never.

Sandy stopped in mid whip as he watched Pitch throw back a axe and the 4 stopped fighting as they watched the giant axe come down on the four teens...

_**I hope you like the Prologue. Please comment and vote. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thank you neillover from Wattpad for the comment and for making a fan cover for this book! I'm so excited to see it! I'm dedicating chapters to people who are fans of the Big Four. :) Oh I need to say that there is no romance in here, but only Jackunzel and Mericup moments in Part 2. But this has no romance in it, well it may change because of the Four. ;)**_

_**P.S Sophia is not Jack and Rapunzel's daughter! Ok carry on.**_

_**An Enchanted Connection - [1] **_

_'You have my face!"_

_**13 Years Later**_

Sophia Keena Kingsley opened her eyes to be met with sunlight pouring into her bedroom from a small crack in her curtains. She hoisted herself onto her elbows and squinted at the feminine figure near her wardrobe who had her back turned from her, sorting through her clothes. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Sophia rolled her eyes and sat up straight, looking at the woman tiredly. "Why'd you wake me up Tempe?" Temperance Ariel Kingsley was her mother; green eyes and red curly hair which reminded her of Ariel from the Little Mermaid when she was in the sea, where she got her middle name from. "Well you see Sophia, urm, well" Sophie smirked. "Well you see Tempe, urm, well" Temperance stuck her tongue out at her, Sophia returned it with a wiggle for good measure.

"I asked my boss if he wanted to come for dinner tonight" Sophia's eyes widened and she groaned, falling of the bed. "Chris? The cute one who I hate very much?" She opened one of her eyes and saw her nod. "Tempe why do you hate me?!" Temperance grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, hitting her in the face. "I don't hate you Punzie, I adore you" Sophia groaned into the pillow, throwing it back at her. "Don't call me that!" Sophia was nicknamed Punzie, Punzel or Rapunzel because of her 4 ft white hair. And because she played Rapunzel in her school's play of Tangled, one of Sophia's favorite movies.

She's maybe 13, a young teenager but that doesn't mean she has to like movies which isn't animated, she liked loads of animated movies like Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave and Tangled, the 4 movies containing one of the Big Four; Hiccup, the first and now eldest of the four, Rapunzel, the youngest and second of the four, Merida, the third of the group and Jack, the second eldest in physical appearance and last member of the Big Four.

Sophia had pictures of them she made with her artistic skills on her wall. It was a big collection of the four with their names on a piece of paper at the bottom of them, that's another reason why she got her nickname, because of her art skills.

"Aww why?" She whined, grabbing a blue dress with frost patterns on the top just below the cleverage. "Because I said so" Sophia answered, smirking as Temperance tripped on her skateboard and fell into a pile of quilts. "Thought you would do that" She huffed and blew a piece of her hair out of her eyes, pouting at her. "Ooo I found my hat!" Temperance cheered, pulling out a hat from underneath her, Sophia rolled her eyes and face-palmed. "What?" She asked, resting her head on her hand, looking at her daughter curiously. "Your such a 7 year old it's unreal" Her mother smiled at her and laughed as she buried her face in her pillow and screamed into it, laughing harder when Sophia gave her a look. "I'm going to go see the triplets and Ems" Sophia stormed out angry, wearing the dress as her mother kept laughing. "Be careful!" Her mother shouted after her, "I will!" She frowned but looked back at her and waved. She could never stay angry at her.

"See you Ems, Henry, Harry, Hadley!" Sophia shouted when she dropped off the DunBroch triplets and Emma Overland off at their houses down the street. The DunBroch triplets were the only children Elena and Haidar DunBroch. Elena wanted a daughter but ended up with the boys, but she considered Emma and Sophia as daughters. Emma Overland was the only child of Mary and Lucas Overland. The family lived near the lake, when they walked out the house they would get a good view of the forest, the sun setting or rising and in the distance if you look very closely you could see the outline of the mountains to the north.

Sophia walked towards her house, the sun setting in the sky just above the trees. She didn't see the figure in the trees, hovering above the ground and watching her with pink amethyst eyes.

Sophia walked in to be met with the smell of mince and chocolate. "Tempe, you haven't got the recipe wrong again have you?" She walked into the orange kitchen, shocked and disgusted when she saw her mother with her hair up in a bun and wearing glasses which made her eyes large. Temperance didn't look at her when Sophia stood next to her and shut the cookbook. "Mom" She turned her body 90 degrees and looked down at her. "Right. What I want you to do is take off your glasses, shake out your hair and say "Miss. Kingsley, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?" Temperance looked at her confused. "Why?" Sophie face-palmed and walked away. "Nevermind" She grabbed the plates, knifes, forks and cups and took them to the dining room. Her mother continued cooking even when her date arrived. Sophia sighed and opened the door, looking up at a man who resembled Chris Pine but had blue eyes and whitish blonde hair. "Oh hey you must be Chris, come in" Chris smiled at her and walked in. "You must be Sophia. Temperance talked about you a lot" Sophia smiled. "Obviously" Chris laughed and followed her into the dining room.

Temperance walked in, glasses off and hair down. She carried three plates of spaghetti bolesgne and placed them on the table. Sophia frowned when she not just smelled mince and chocolate but burning flesh. "What's that smell?" Chris asked. "Roast Pork" Sophia answered, taking a bite out of her dinner. Temperance disappeared for a moment but came in. "Dessert is finished and just cooling for now" She sat down next to Chris and the two engaged into a conversation. Taking flash off, Sophia pulled out her phone and took a picture of Chris, showing all of his face. She grabbed her laptop and sent it to her file, she found a picture of Jack Frost and clicked onto LunaPic, putting the two pictures next to each other and made the background black, pressing the T and typing. 'JACK FROST: I knew he existed'.

She posted it to Facebook, and smirked when she saw her friends like and comments a few minutes later. She turned off her laptop and hid under the table with her phone, the two adults didn't even notice anything. "What happened to your hand?" Chris asked, pointing at Temperance's hand. "I burned myself" Chris glanced at Sophia who gave him a nod, picking up her cup and taking a sip. "Roast Pork"

"So what do you like to do Sophia?" Chris asked. Sophia looked at him confused, eyebrow raised but answered. "I like to paint and watch movies" Chris nodded. "Oh what movies" She glanced at Temperance who gave her a nod. "Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon and Brave" Chris gave her a small smile. "Aren't you too old to be believing in that stuff, I hope you don't cosplay like the rest of them" Temperance stiffened and looked at Sophia who gave him the most murderous look she's ever given to anyone. "Your talking" Chris looked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?" Sophia leaned towards him, glaring. "I said 'Your talking', If you look just once in the mirror in your life you would know that you look an awful lot like Jack Frost. Now excuse me, I'm going to get some fresh air" She pushed herself off her chair, grabbed her laptop and phone, put it in her room and walked outside. Chris and Temperance watch her walk out and Temperance looked at Chris with a glare and crossed arms. "What?"

Sophia stood in the garden, glaring hard at the forest. She hated her mother's male friends who she brought back, but she tried to like them for her sake. Sophia sighed and sat down, falling backwards onto the grass, her arms to her chest and her eyes closed. She opened them and looked to the night sky, the stars gleam and twinkled in the sky. She saw a star streak across the sky and she smiled, she closed her eyes again and her smile widened. When she opened her eyes again her vision was blocked by a flash of green, blue and pink. "What in St. Nick's name?" She jumped up, seeing the colors again but disappearing into the forest. Sophia frowned and walked into the trees.

"Hello?" She shouted, she was met with darkness and silence. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I must be out of my mind" She muttered and walked in to the trees. "Hello? Multicolored person? Probably a female because of the pink?" She took another forward, continuing to walk into the darkness. "Hel-AHH!" A blue firey thing appeared in front of her, smiling. "A will-o-wisp" She whispered, she slowly walked towards it and slowly touched it with a finger. It disappeared just as a furry hand grabbed her hair and stuffed her into a bag, and she was met with darkness.

"Hey let me out!" She shouted, kicking and screaming to be released. A nausea feeling popped up when she started spinning. She let out another scream when she hit the floor and rolled out the bag. "North, she's here!" She looked up to be met with the boots of a very familiar figure.

"North?"

_**Please vote and comment!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_An Enchanted Connection - [2]_**

"Sophia Kingsley! Welcome!" He helped her up and she stood in front of him, looking at the people in the room; A big round guy with a white beard and a red robe, 'Naughty' and 'Nice' was tattooed on each arm, which looked scary on a guy like him, Sophia assumed he was the leader. The green, blue and pink hummingbird/human was the only female in the four and had a group of little counterparts of her hovering around her. The 6ft bunny had grey fur, green eyes and a boomerang strapped to his back, he had his arms crossed and was looking at her in shock. The last one was a small golden guy, he was made of gold sand and he had warm friendly golden yellow eyes to match. He waved at her and she waved back, a wave of shyness hitting her with such force it could have blown her back.

"Santa Claus?" North nodded. "Just North" Sophia looked at the female. "Tooth Fairy" She flew over and smiled, sticking her fingers in her mouth. "Oh my! Your teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" The tooth fairies swooned and Tooth scowled at them before smiling at Sophia. "Just Tooth sweetie" Sophia turned to look at the bunny. "Easter Bunny" He gave her a nod, twirling his boomerang in his hand. "Bunny will do sheila" She gave him a nod in return and she looked at Sandy. "Sandman, but you must prefer Sandy right?" He nodded and made a hat, bowing to her.

"So, urm one question which is burning in my mind right now is...WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The 4 looked at her in shock. "Urm sweetie, uhh how are we going to explain this, urm, your not, kinda, in your world anymore" Sophia kept a blank face on for some minutes, the 4 looked at each other ready for the shouting. "All right, so what world am I in?" Tooth smiled and flew toward her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your in a world where every story exists; Sleeping Beauty, Snow White excetra"

"So like I can meet Snow White?" Tooth shook her head. "No, she's dead" When she saw Sophia's sad face she added "But we don't know if Manny, Man in the Moon, made her a spirit" Sophia's sad face didn't change. "Oh no don't cry! Please!" Sophia's look changed to a smirk. "Nope, not going to cry but you could have just said that first" Tooth sighed in relief and put a hand to her chest. "Good, I wouldn't be doing my job properly if you started crying" Sophia chuckled but waved a hand over her face to show a serious face.

"So, anyone going to explain what I'm doing here?" North came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "In your world you have heard the story about Pitch Black's defeat 13 years ago" Sophia nodded, remembering the movie completely. "Yes, Pitch returns since the Dark Ages and Manny picks Jack Frost as a new Guardian, he doesn't want to at first but after saving Baby Tooth, collecting the teeth, leaving money which you boys forgot to do" The three boys looked at each other and smiled as Tooth and the fairies frowned at them with crossed arms. "Painting eggs with Sophie in the Warren and putting her back, confronting Pitch in his lair and getting his memory box, Bunny shouting at him and Bunny I need to slap you for that" Bunny glared. "You wouldn't dare" Sophia crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh I will. Anyway, Jack battling Pitch at Antarctica, seeing his memories, making Jamie believe and oh Bunny you looked so adorable!" Bunny glared even harder at her which made her smile. "Battling Pitch making him disappear into the ground, Jack becoming a Guardian, telling Jamie a cheesy speech which I need to slap him for when I see him and all of you disappearing into the sunset. Wait, where is Jack?"

"The story is wrong" North said, facing his swords on his wall, hands behind his back. Sophia looked at him confused but angry that her question was ignored. "Manny didn't just pick one Guardian, but four. He picked Jack Frost, Rapunzel Corona, Merida DunBroch and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III. Or known in your world as the Big Four" Sophia's eyes widened in shock. "The three didn't like each other; Hiccup was a viking and Merida was from Scotland. Rapunzel was born from the sun and Jack from the moon" Sophia chuckled at the sight of the two arguing. She could see Merida and Hiccup arguing but Rapunzel and Jack? No, definitely not. "Then when ve collected teeth and painted eggs their friendship grew stronger until the four vere unseparatable. When Pitch was sucked into his lair he had grabbed Rapunzel's hair and dragged her with him, we all went after him. Then-" North stopped talking, his head was bowed in sadness and Tooth flew over and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault North. It's not any of our's fault"

Bunny watched North explain the real story to Sophia. The girl looked so much like Rapunzel and Jack combined it scared him. Which wasn't normal for a bunny like him, or a pooka for that matter. Sophia had Jack's smirk, eyes, hair color and personality while she had Rapunzel's hair, artistic skills and love for nature. She had Merida's anger and Hiccup's love for sketching. But she was her own person, which was the thing Bunny liked about her. The very thing to defeat Pitch Black.

Sandy sat there, drinking eggnog while listening to North's story about Pitch's defeat 13 years ago. He missed the four; Jack's pranks, Rapunzel's care, Merida's determination and Hiccup's honor. And Sophia was going to bring them all back, hopefully if she stays after all this. Sandy shook a elf of his cup who was trying to drink it all, not on his watch.

Tooth was whispering orders to her fairies. Baby Tooth wasn't doing anything, she was just sighing and sometimes bursting out crying. The two wasn't over the fours death 13 years ago. They sacrifised themselves to save the children, to save them and defeat Pitch for the mean time. And the fact it was the first time they watched someone die, Sandy not included because he came back. Tooth glanced at Sophia, maybe she could bring them back? Probably not. If she did it would be a miracle, and they would build a statue of her somewhere everyone could see it. Yeah she could picture it now...

Sophia looked around in disbelief. "S-so, that means..." North nodded. "Yes, you are the Big Four; Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup. And if you are the only one who can defeat Pitch Black"

**_I hope you like this everyone. _**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the comments and votes. Please keep them coming! This chapter is dedicated to icyprl706.**

_**An Enchanted Connection - [3]**_

_'For Narnia! And for Aslan!'_ _  
_

Sophia couldn't breath. It felt like someone was choking her or all the air was sucked out of her body. "W-what do you mean?" She asked. "Pitch Black was supposed to be locked underground for 18 years, but someone or something must have helped him get out early." Tooth explained. Sophia took a couple of steps back in shock. "Wait, all those dreams. They were real?" North turned to look at her. "Vhat dreams?" Sophia just shrugged. "It doesn't matter...Actually, thinking about it, they may actually mean something." She sat down on the desk in front of the globe.

"What are these dreams Sophia?" Tooth asked, flying towards her. "Their...blurry, but I can't remember anything when I wake up. In my last dream I remember these...eyes..." Bunny hopped over next to her. "What color sheila?" Sophia looked up at the moon. "brown...I remember looking at this girl, who looked a lot like a girl I babysit. Anyway the ice was cracking beneath her. She looked up at me with such frightened eyes I woke up in shock" North stroked his beard in thought. "Hmmmm" The four looked at him. "Hmmmm?"

North looked up at the moon. "Maybe Man in Moon knows" Everyone watched as a moonlight shone down on the Guardian sign. The Guardian stone appeared, but it didn't show a new Guardian. Actually it didn't show anything at all. On the top of the stone was a scroll. North grabbed it as the stone went back into the depths of the Workshop. "Hmm strange. Man in Moon left us a riddle" The others gathered around him to read it. "Manny left us something" The Guardians looked up at her confused. "It's nothing. Let's just read it"

'To find me,

Is as easy as one, two, three

I'm tall but I never growed

My owner was born from the sun

And used to have hair which glowed'

"What does this mean?" Bunny asked. Sophia rolled her eyes, she knew exactually who and what it was talking about. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. "The first three lines are talking about a Tower. And the last two are-" A gust of wind blew the scroll out of North's hands and towards the figure standing on top of the globe. "Hello Guardians, and welcome Sophia Kingsley to our world. It's great to finally meet my Destroyer"

The Guardians got their weapons out and pointed it towards the dark spirit. Sophia stood there, staring up at the Boogeyman. "Finally I've discovered one of the Scrolls of the Four Seasons" North pointed a sword at him. "Give it back Pitch!" The said Boogeyman looked down at him.

"No"

Pitch smirked evilly at them as Bunny threw his boomerang at Pitch. He sent a wave of Nightmares their way. The 4 Guardians eyes widened in horror and amazment as the nightmares were frozen by the white haired girl who showed no skills of having powers like that. Pitch looked at her in shock as Sophia looked at him, her hair hiding her face. But her blue electrifing eyes was able to be seen through the hair. "Ahh, it seems as our savior learned to freeze my nightmares. But she won't be able to wield her other powers without the charms" He smirked and disappeared before saying. "And thank you for the scroll"

North cried out in fustration as Tooth tried to calm him down. "We haven't even found out what the last lines were talking about" Bunny said. Sandy looked at Sophia who gave her a thumbs up in approvable. Sandy knew what the two lines were. He was her best friend, and the very one who taught her to use her hair in battle. He was the one to toss the knife to Jack to cut of her hair from being dragged deeper into Pitch's lair. "I know what the lines were talking about" The 3 Guardians turned to look at her. "Who is it revering to Sophia?" She gave them a knowing smirk.

"Rapunzel. It was talking about Rapunzel" The four guardians both looked at her. "Rapunzel? She's dead sheila" Bunny said, looking at her accusingly. "What? I'm the one who is Rapunzel...kinda...but I know that the riddle is revering to her" The three didn't look to sure but Sandy was all for it, putting his thumbs up. "Ok where did Rapunzel live before she died?" Sophia smiled at them. "Corona, Germany." North smiled at her.

"Ok everyone to the sleigh!"

I**s it too short? I'll edit it when I get to Part 2 of this book. Or now. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**_People may be wondering what chapter Part 2 will start on. Possible Chapter 16 or 20. Who knows? Anyway this song inspire me to write Chapter 4. _**

**_Fan art, trailers or anything else is appreciated. You don't need to ask me to do them. :) If you do a trailer the long haired Rapunzel will do for Sophia. If I get a laptop for Christmas I'll download Movie Maker and make one myself. You can only hope. :)_**

**_Oh and everyone help us to save TheFandomFreak's account. It has been hacked by a big meanie. SO PLEASE HELP! We are doing everything possible to save her account and STORIES! Yes the hacker says he/she will delete all her stories! HELP US PLEASE!_**

**_Now enter Toothless!_**

**An Enchanted Connection- [4]**

_'Mine. Mine. Mine. MINE. MINE. MINE!'_

Sophia dodged and moved around the yetis as the 5 of them walked towards the sleigh. It took a lot of persuading to get the oversized bunny to go to Germany from the sleigh. It even took threats, fights and swearing from the girls to get him to go. "Woah, this is even better than the movie! Oh hey Phil" The said yeti grunted in greating before continuing to give out orders in a language not even the Tooth Fairy could understand. "Who even built this place?" She asked, looking around in wonder. "Man in Moon made it for me vhen I became Guardian" Sophia smiled. She and half the fans knew that. Even if she hadn't read the books. "Cool. So where's the sleigh. It better be the same one from the mo-" She stopped talking when she saw it emerge from the doors. "-vie" Her eyes widened in shock as the sleigh appeared in her vision.

"Woah! Awesome!" She clapped her hands in joy as she saw it. "Everyone loves the sleigh" North chuckled as she jumped into it and sat down in front of Sandy. "Uhhh I'm not getting into THAT mates" North grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and put him into the sleigh. "Oh you vorry too much Bunny. Is everyone ready?" Tooth and Sophia looked at each other and smiled as North started the sleigh. The 5 sped through the tunnel, sometimes trying to stop Bunny from throttling Sophia everytime he screamed and she laughed. "Woo hoo!" She yelled as they did a loopy-de-loop and finally ended outside. "Woah..." The view was amazing. North's Workshop disappeared from view as they shot into the sky towards Germany.

"This is awesome! WOO HOO!" She yelled into the air and ran to the back and stood their staring out the view of the sea. The wind whipped her hair in the breeze. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, spreading her arms out and tilted her head back. "I love my life!" She said to the 4 guardians, Bunny not listening that much as he was too busy worrying about not falling to his death. "Oh Bunny lightin' up for once please?" Sophia opened up one eye to look at him. "Nuh uh sheila. I don't want to fall to my death" She rolled her eyes to give him an answer that she didn't care. "Mine name's Sophia not Sheila. That's my headteachers name" She let out a laugh as Bunny crossed him arms in response.

"Ve need to go to Tooth's Palace first to get someone!" Sophia looked at North confused. "Who?"

**Tooth's Palace**

"Please tell me who we're getting North!" He shook his head as they reached a cave. "You'll see" Sophia pouted and crossed her arms. "TOOTHLESS!" North's voice bellowed into the cave. Eyes shone at them in the darkness of the cave and a growl escaped. Sophia's eyes widened in fright as the dragon ran at them and jumped out of the mouth of the cave. The 4 Guardians took a couple of steps back. Sophia just stared up at him, Toothless bared his teeth at the Guardians but then he saw the girl below him. He looked at her as if he recongised her in a way. Sophia reached out to him with one hand, turning her head away hoping to pull her hand away with her hand attached. She felt scales a moment later. She turned to look at the dragon who stared back at her. When their eyes met a right light escaped from her hand, blinding them all except Toothless and Sophia. The two stared at the white light, memorised by the lights beauty. Voices and pictures was showed to them all. "Hiccup.." Tooth whispered. Pictures of how Toothless and Hiccup met and their lifes showed themselves to them.

The light slowly faded and Sophia pulled back her hand and hugged the dragon. Toothless looked at her in shock and smiled, closing his eyes before surprising them all by grabbing Sophia and tossing her on his back before shooting up. The girl screamed in shock and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked back at his tail and saw that he had no viking made thing on him except the saddle. Sophia gave a tiny laugh and sat up, letting go of his neck. She looked down at the Guardians who stared up at them in awe. "THIS IS AMAZING!" She shouted down at them. But they didn't hear her, she was too far up in the sky. Toothless looked at her and started falling backwards. Sophia closed her eyes and let go, falling backwards towards the group. She opened her eyes and smiled at Toothless, who gave her a grin. She laughed and landed on his back and they landed. "Awesome or what?" The 4 Guardians were too shocked to answer.

"Uhhh guys? Guys!" Toothless rolled his eyes and gave a roar, making the Guardians jump back in shock. "You ready to go?" They all nodded and climbed into the sleigh. "I'll ride Toothless" They didn't look to sure but let her anyway. "Ready Bud?" He nodded and spread his wings and shot off, flying next to the sleigh. "Oh my god this is awesome!" She smiled as Baby Tooth sat on her shoulder and chirped in agreement. What happened next shocked them all. North shook a snowglobe and stucked it making it smash and showed them Germany, just as they went through Toothless roared in fright as a big black nightmare ran into him, making him unconcious and making him fall. Sophia screamed in fright as she fell, Baby Tooth squeaked in horror and shot after her. Tooth roared and shot after her as well, he did not want a repeat of what happened 300 years ago. Sophia hit the trees and landed on the ground, groaning in pain. She smiled as Baby Tooth landed on her nose and Toothless ran over to her. "I'm fine guys" She looked up at the sky.

"But the problem is how we get back to the Guardians"

_**Yay! The Guardians will come back I promise. Just not now. So enjoy this chapter. :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_An Enchanted Connection - [5]_**

_HICCUPPPPPP!'_

She just lay there. Staring up at the sky in pain. She had broken her ankle when she fell, and she couldn't walk. Baby Tooth tried to persuade her to get up and get on Toothless's back but she ignored the tiny hummingbird, even when Toothless licked her face. "We just have to give up" She said finally. Toothless grunted, he wasn't going to give up. Not now. Not ever. Toothless grabbed her by the hair and put her on his back. "Hey! I said I didn't want to go!" He ignored her and walked away, Baby Tooth flew after them. "Ok ok but we are not flying, and i'm walking" She slipped off his back and hobbled away, falling in the process. Toothless ran over and helped her up. "Ok, I'll lean on you" She smiled and put a hand on his head before hopping away with Toothless beside her as a crutch kinda thing. Baby Tooth flew next to her as a guide.

At night Sophia and her 2 companions stopped for the night. Sophia tried to start a fire, failing miserably. "Toothless will you please?" He blasted some fire onto some pieces of wood for her, laying down and closing his eyes. "Thanks" She muttered lying down against him. Baby Tooth curled up Toothless's head. Sophia sighed and stared into the fire, bored out of her mind. She stood up when she heard footsteps in front of them. "Hello?" She said, walking towards the bush. She jumped back when the bushes rustled.

"Come out" She shrugged when no one answered, she turned around to walk back when she heard a familiar voice behind her, her face read something of someone terrified and shocked. "Hello Miss. Kingsley" She turned around and saw Pitch standing there, smiling evilly at her. "Pitch?" He laughed and shook a finger at her. "You are a talented girl. Your mother will be so proud of you" Sophia frowned and her eyes widened in anger and fright. "What have you done with my mother?" She asked, Pitch laughed and disappeared appearing behind her. She turned when she heard him start talking again.

"You'll find out later my dear" She glared at him. "Give me my mother Pitch!" He just let out a laugh, which made Sophia's blood boil with anger. "PITCH!" The said spirit looked at her, a bit in shock. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Pitch just laughed again. "Like I said, you'll find out" He disappeared with an evil chuckle making her scream in rage. She punched a tree, before she released what she just did. She howled in pain and shook her fist in pain. "Ow ow ow ow!" She hissed, kissing his bloody knuckles. Her eyes widened in surprise as she heard a voice.

_'Sophia...'_

She looked around, trying to find the familiar voice. It echoed in her ears again and she walked towards it, forgetting about the pain in her knuckles instantly. She closed her eyes and slowly took a step forward, her pale white feet crushed dirt and small branches. The song she heard from YouTube by Lily Sevin appeared in her mind and the lyrics flew out of her lips like a tidal wave.

_ It's pretty hard to be me, in a village_

_where your value's determined_

_by the weight you can hoist over your head _

_Cuz I'm skinny and I'm weak, _

_and I'm startin to believe that I'm _

_just as useless as they think I am. _

_My dad won't even let me outside _

_when everyone's fighting, and God it's embarassing _

_Now I will not stop nagging _

_So if I kill a dragon _

_I can finally prove that I'm a man _

_Then I look into the eyes _

_of a creature I'm ment to despise _

_And that's when I realize _

_that they're really something different _

_And it's time to take my life _

_into my own hands _

_I've gotta look inside _

_to truly understand _

_My destiny, my enemy, _

_my past, and the world around me _

_It's time for something different _

_It's pretty hard to be me, locked up here in this tower _

_My whole life's been wishing I was somewhere else_

_But it's true that my mother knows best _

_It's starting to feel like a prision _

_And I'm bend and bound _

_But there are lights that come on my birthday _

_I asked to see them the day, that I turn 18 _

_Next I know, she starts screamin at me _

_I can't believe that my feet might never touch the ground _

_And a man comes into my tower _

_And he doesn't seem very dangerous _

_And he offers to take me to see the lights _

_Could it be time _

_For something different _

_It's time to take my life _

_into my own hands. _

_I've gotta look inside _

_to truly understand _

_My destiny, my enemy, _

_My past and the world around me _

_Yes, I think it's time for something different _

_It's pretty hard to be me, when my mother controls my whole life _

_I'm a puppet, dangling from her strings _

_And suddenly I'm a princess with rules, expectations _

_No weapons! _

_Who does she think I am? _

_She doesn't care if I don't think I'm ready for marriage _

_My only option is rebellion and _

_she never listens _

_And now my bow is broken, the tapestry is torn _

_And I'm running as fast as I can _

_Now I've come across a spell _

_And I'm going to change my mom _

_It's time to break tradition _

_Oh it's time for something different _

_It's time to change my life _

_into my own hands _

_I've gotta look inside _

_to truly understand _

_My destiny, My enemy, _

_My past, and the world around me _

_Yes, I think it's time for something different _

_It's pretty hard to be me, the invisible boy _

_Come and go with the seasons and ride on the wind _

_I don't mind being by myself _

_Having fun, causing trouble _

_But 300 years is pushing it! _

_Was I anyone before I was me? _

_Weird question? I know _

_But I just can't stop asking and, _

_they all walk right through me _

_Can't help but feeling like nothing I do really matters in the end _

_And I'm choosen by the moon _

_I can win back all those secrets _

_of who I used to be _

_Was I ever something different? _

_It's time to take my life _

_into my own hands _

_I've gotta look inside _

_to truly understand _

_My destiny, My enemy, _

_my past, and the world around me _

_Yes, I think it's time for something different _

_Don't let your mother, your father, the moon; _

_Ever decide whatcha do _

_Your life, belongs to you _

_Are you ment for something different? _

_It's time to take my life _

_into my own hands _

_I've gotta look inside _

_to truly understand _

_My enemy, my past, or the world around me _

_Yes, I think it's time for something different_

She opened her eyes when she crashed through some vines, nearly screaming when she thought they were spider webs. She looked back at the cave then turned to look at the tower in the distance that glowed like a halo in the moonlight. She slowly walked towards it and looked up, how was she going to get up there?

_'Use your hair lassie...'_

Merida? Ok she was definently not hearing things. She grabbed some of her hair and throw it up, but failed completely. She tried again but failed. She huffed and blew some of her hair out of her eyes. She pouted and crossed her arms as no voice came to help her. But suddenly a gust of wind blew her back a bit, making her fall over. "Oh come on! No fair Jack!" She opened her eyes and sighed again as no voice followed. She _**looked**_ up to the hook and she grabbed her hair again. Third time lucky.

She chucked her hair up and the end wrapped around the hook. "Yes!" She started climbing up, grunting when her foot slipped. She grabbed the windowsill and hoisted herself up, rolling over and landing on her back. She cheered in victory, fist pumping the air before standing up and looking around the tower. Whoever left here last obviously forgot to close the windows after them.

_'Or couldn't do because she FELL out of it' _A voice snapped inside of her head. Ok that was obviously not Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup or Jack. _'It's Jack' _Ok thanks for making that clear. The window Mother Gothel backed up into was smashed and lengths of brown hair lay in front of her, with dry spots of blood near the pillow Flynn was leaning against 300 years ago. How no one has been in this tower for 300 years will remain a mystery to her but she was on a mission. Well kinda, technically she was HELPING out the Guardians.

She was about to climb the stairs when she felt someone or something was watching her from behind in the darkness. She turned around and the colour from her face drained. (Which was very weird because she was as pale as a ghost.)

And it wasn't Pitch.

_**Here you are! I don't own the song which is brilliant by the way. **_


	7. Chapter 6

**_An Enchanted Connection - [6]_**

_'WE'RE GOING TO DIE!'_

"Pascal?"

The green chameleon jumped off the wardrobe and towards the stunned girl who watched him in awe and shock. "Your alive?" She asked. He nodded and ran up her arm, making her giggle. "Stop it!" He reached her shoulder and sat there, staring up at her.

"What?" He didn't answer. He kept looking at her like he recognized her from somewhere. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, I'm not Rapunzel. I may look like her, but I'm not her." He understood, as he frowned and jumped off, scuttling up the remainder of the stairs and into Rapunzel's room.

"Hey!" She followed him, her feet making the old wooden stairs creak. "Pascal!" She moved the curtain to the side and stuck her head inside the dimly lit room.

She looked over the bed, makeup stand and wardrobe but couldn't see the chameleon. "Pascal? Where are you?" She whispered, stepping inside. She peered into the dark and looked around again. That's when she saw it.

A small pair of eyes stared at her from the bed. She smirked and clicked on the lamp next to her. She walked around the room with her arms behind her back, looking around the room innocently making sure not to look at the chameleon.

When she thought it was time she striked, jumping onto the bed and grabbing the scaly lizard, who squeaked in alarm. "Ha ha got ya!" She cheered in victory and held out her palm to see a shaken up Pascal, who playfully glared up at her. The sheets which were unusually clean were tangled around her as she started talking to the lizard.

"You must have been very lonely." She said. She watched as Pascal shrugged, not knowing if he was alone for the past 13 years locked up in this tower. She giggled as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Why did Rapunzel leave you up here?" He shook his head and pointed at her. The 13 year old was very confused.

"I don't understand what your implying here?" Pascal rolled his eyes and jumped out of her hand and off the bed towards to the window in the far corner of the room. _**(Don't judge me! In my story Rapunzel had a window in her**** room)**_ She rolled her eyes and followed. She let out a deep sigh and put one foot out towards the chameleon when she felt it.

Hair. She was standing on lengths of hair.

Long trails of brown hair leading to the window. She looked towards the window she climbed in and saw that Rapunzel's hair was still lying there. Then how did this hair get here?

She looked at her scaly friend with one eyebrow raised. "Where did this hair come from? Was it Rapunzel's spirit hair or something?" He shook his head and pointed at her. "What about me?" He shook his head again and pointed at the hair then back at her.

He wasn't pointing at HER. He was pointing at her HAIR.

"What? This is MY hair?"

_***Sophia, Toothless and Baby Tooth's camp***_

Toothless' eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. Sophia's weight wasn't on him anymore. The cold wind made the side where the girl was sleeping cold. He was supposed to be warm on that side not trying to get frostbite.

The dragon turned his head to check and let out a roar of surprise to only see Baby Tooth sleeping against him. Or on his head.

Where was Sophia?

Baby Tooth woke up and fell of his head. She hovered in mid-air to catch herself before turning to Toothless and squeaking at him in anger. _'What was that for?' _Toothless let out another roar, but quieter and gestured his head to the spot Sophia was supposed to be sleeping._  
_

_'Where is she?' _Toothless shrugged.

_'What do you mean you don't know?' _She rolled her eyes at the dragon who gave her a look. _'Ok, let's go find her. She's my only connection to those wonderful teeth of hers.' _Now it was Toothless' turn to role his eyes if he was capable of doing it.

The dragon and hummingbird followed the trampled twigs to a familiar hole, covered up by vines. Baby Tooth and Toothless pushed the vines aside and entering the tunnel, to end up facing a tower.

The two shared a look. They recongized this place so much it felt like a dream away. If Sophia was here, would she remember? There was only one way to find out. Baby Tooth flew up towards the tower and entered, leaving the dragon outside, as he couldn't fit through the window.

Baby Tooth closed her eyes to stop the fear building up as she entered. The hair, blood and glass were still there. Was Sophia's hair still in Rapunzel's room?

She slowly looked around before flying up the stairs to the bedroom. The tiny hummingbird hid behind the curtain as she watched Sophia and Pascal mess around, the pain in the girl's foot was clearly forgotten.

She watched as Sophia finally noticed the hair on the floor. _'Come on Sophia, recongize it.' _She thought as the 13 year old looked at Pascal confused. She let out a small sigh and turned to leave when she heard what came out the girl's mouth.

""What? This is MY hair?" The small hummingbird saw Pascal nod and Sophia run a hand through her hair. '_Just like Jack used to do...No, Baby Tooth! He's dead! And he's not coming back...'_

"_When Pitch was sucked into his lair he had grabbed Rapunzel's hair and dragged her with him, we all went after him._ It all make's sense now! Are you telling me that I somehow went to the past but the Guardians don't remember me being there?" Baby Tooth watched as Pascal shook his head.

"Oh, so just go back in time but not meet the Guardians? Go on a mission with Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel?" Pascal shook his head again. Sophia frowned. "So what then?" Pascal shrugged, he couldn't explain it.

"Or I need to defeat Pitch in my dreams or something?" Pascal squeaked and nodded, smiling. Sophia cheered and fist bumped the air shouting 'Yeah!'. '_Like Jack...Baby Tooth stop it!'_

"Yes! That means I have to find the charms first then try and find a way to the Big Four without Sandy's dreamsand right?!" Pascal squeaked in agreement and smiled when Sophia picked him up and hugged the chameleon.

"Yes! Your a genius Pascal!" The lizard blushed, turning a light pink color. Sophia gave him a kiss on the cheek making him turn a darker shade of pink. Baby Tooth smiled and did a victory dance in mid air before being cut of by a loud roar from outside.

Baby Tooth, Pascal and Sophia ran towards the window and looked down. Seeing a happy dragon and the four Guardians waving up at her. Sophia than remembered their task at hand. She forgot about the charm.

"Guys! Did you find the charm?" She saw North shake his head. "Me neither!" Pascal, who Sophia placed on her shoulder, pulled her hair and pointed to the room than the ceiling. The girl's eyes widened in shock when she knew what he was going on about.

"Guys! I think I know where it is!"

_**Loads of things to think about in this chapter! Why was Sophia's hair in the tower even though she still has it? And where is the charm? Guess! Because i'm not telling you yet.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**An Enchanted Connection - [7]**_

___ ''JACK!"_

"This is dumb." Sophia muttered as she looked around. Pascal was sitting on her shoulder watching Baby Tooth with amusement as she flew around, looking for anything which looked like a charm. The small fairy turned her head and stuck her tongue out making the chameleon turn fire truck red. "Hey, hey, hey Baby Tooth. Be nice to Pascal, we need his help." Sophia said, not turning around to look at the bickering animals or whatever Baby Tooth was.

The hummingbird looked away with a huff and flew away from the two, heading towards the paint colored ceiling. Maybe it was MiM helping them or just fate because Baby Tooth saw a glint in the corner of her eye near the curtains seperating Rapunzel's room and the rest of the tower from each other. She turned to look and tweeted in glee. There, laying on a ledge above the curtain was the Lost Princesses tiara; Rapunzel's crown.

She quickly zoomed towards Sophia, who was searching around in the drawers. Pascal squeaked in surprise as the fairy pushed him off the long haired girl's shoulder as she flew past. Sophia turned her head when she felt something or someone pulling on hair near her ear. "What is it Baby Tooth?" She asked, not pleased she was pulled away from her searching.

_'The charm! I found it!' _Baby Tooth said, pointing to the curtain. Sophia just gave her a confused glance mixed with her famous 'What-are-you-going-on-about-girl?" look. It was pretty famous at her school. The hummingbird rolled her eyes in annoyance and flew towards the curtain again for the second time, disappearing.

The chameleon and the girl watched as a metal thing came into view, well only half of it. More of it appeared as Baby Tooth kept pushing, wondering why Sophia was so short and couldn't get it herself. "Oh!" She gasped, recongising the first jewel on the crown.

"Pascal help her! I can't reach-why am I so short?!" She muttered in frustration as she tried to grab it, failing miserably. "Come on! A bit more Baby Tooth! You can do it!" The fairy pushed one more time before the tiara came falling down, heading straight to Pascal.

He let out a squeak, trying to scamper away but no use. His tail was caught underneath one of the loose floor boards. He looked up one more time before trying to cover his head, waiting for the crush of his bones breaking. But it did not come.

Another squeak emitted from him when he found himself safely near Sophia's feet, with someone holding onto him. He stared in shock at the mini fairy, who had shot down and grabbed his tail, flying away before the crown could fall on him.

Baby Tooth looked-or stared-at him, smiling warmly. Pascal gave her a similiar smile before attacking her with a hug. She blinked in surprise, looking down at the green animal in confusion and understanding. She looked around for a minute before hugging back, closing her eyes leaning into the embrace. Unknown to the two of them Sophia was watching, hands clasped together and a awed smile climbing onto her face as she sighed dreamly.

The two jumped away at the noise, turning their heads to look up at the girl who was chuckling nervously, trying to back up. "Sorry, sorry! Just, it's so sweet! It's like staring at Jack and Rapunzel! Who I both ship by the way." She rubbed her neck, embarassed at her confession. Baby Tooth chipped in agreement, flying up to hover near her shoulder as Sophia placed Pascal on her other shoulder while grabbing the crown.

"I thought the charm would be you Pascal, you know-well, you don't know-that Toothless was Hiccup's." She turned at Baby Tooth's gasp, who was staring at the tiara. She followed her gaze and matched Baby Tooth's gasp. Like when she touched Toothless, a bright light appeared in front of them and started showing them memories of Rapunzel, how she met Flynn-Eugene, Pascal, Maximus, Mother Gothel...everything.

A string of light slowly left the tiara and slowly flew down towards Sophia's ankle, wrapping around it gently before it shone with a yellow light. The three stared in awe as it slowly healed the bone which broke. When her ankle was finished healing the light slowly left and went back into the tiara. The light disappeared and Sophia could see again. She wished she hadn't.

Amethyst eyes filled her vision, making the girl scream and fall back onto the bed, which was there at the time. "Oh my MiM! Sophia I'm so sorry for scaring you! Are you okay?"

It was Tooth, behind her was Sandy but no Bunny and North (which was understandable as they can't fly). Baby Tooth had squealed when she saw her mother again, flying towards her and hugging her sisters who were all hovering near the Queen. "I'm fine Tooth, I was just shocked as you just appeared there." She chuckled, standing up.

Pascal let out a squeak, when Sophia fell back she squished the poor chameleon to the bed. "Oh! Pascal I'm so sorry!" She picked him up and placed him back on her shoulder gently. He nodded, rubbing himself against her neck. Sophia sighed in relief, knowing he was accepting her apology. "So, Rapunzel's tiara was the charm?" She nodded, holding the piece of jewelry up.

"Yep! Luckily we got to it first." Baby Tooth gave her mother a nod, flying back to hover above Sophia's right shoulder, the one not occupied with an animal. "Good, you do know Sophia that Pitch will strike again. He's not going to make this easy for us." Tooth said, resting a hand on her shoulder, careful not to squish Baby Tooth with her hand.

"Yes I know, I do understand Tooth. That's why we should leave now to find Merida and Jack's charms." Sophia gestured towards the door. "Oh! Yes, silly me. Come on Sandy, Pascal, girls." The five of them (not counting the mini fairies except Baby Tooth) ran/flew to the window. Down below was Bunny, North and Toothless, waiting near the sleigh. "Hurry up slowpokes!" North laughed in his Russian accent. "Where to next Sophia?" Bunny asked when everyone made it to the ground. The snowy-haired girl grinned and glanced towards the sky.

"Scotland, we're going to Scotland."

_**There is a reason why their going to find Jack's last, some of you may already have guessed but if you haven't you just have to wait like everyone else. So please, sit back and wait for the next chapter. **_


End file.
